1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multi-mode communication devices and more particularly relates to the delivery of complete messages to multi-mode devices over a combination of carrier networks (“WANs”) and data networks (“LANs”).
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communication devices typically have separate information applications, such as an email application, that are hosted by the wireless device. New or updated information messages, such as email messages, are usually retrieved from a central information server at the instruction of the user. Additionally, the host wireless communication device may periodically wake up the target information application to prompt the application to contact the central information server and poll the server to see if new or updated information is available. These conventional methods of delivering information messages to wireless devices are inefficient and do not provide for real-time notification of new messages or updated information.
In order for a conventional wireless communication device to use a circuit switched IS95A/B CDMA or GPRS network for email and other wireless information retrieval, the communication device must be connected to the network. When connected, the communication device may poll an information server for updates to information or for the existence of new messages. Thus, a communication device is required to establish a connection just to check for updated information or new messages. If there are no new messages or there is no update, time and other valuable resources are wasted to execute the status check. In some instances, monetary charges may also apply.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.